Hetalian
by ArtemisiaBane
Summary: Reagan is a normal girl, living in London. Then she gets a neighbor named Alfred. He's from America, like her, but they're almost complete opposites, except for one thing; they both love to travel. She meets Arthur, his older brother in the park and all of their other Hetalian friends at a party her friend is throwing at her house.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok guys, so I do not own any of the characters except Reagan, Paige, and Reagan's three dogs, Wesley, Delton, and Mark.

So yeah, please do not sue me! And if you could please comment, _absolutely no haters_ though, and maybe even like it, I would greatly appreciate it!

And now for the story…

It was a warm summer afternoon, the perfect day for Reagan to go to the park with her dogs, Wesley, Delton, and Mark, three hyperactive Huskies. She was sitting on her comfy plush couch in her flat in London, writing fanfiction on her laptop when Wesley, the youngest of her three Huskies, jumped up onto the couch with his leash in his mouth and dropped it onto her lap.

She sighed. Closing her laptop, she set it aside. "You really want to take a walk, don't you?" At the word _walk,_ Delton and Mark burst into the room, tails wagging. Reagan sighed and stood up, walking through the crowd of dogs around her and went to the dog's toy bin, picking up Delton and Mark's leashes and clipping them onto their collars.

"Wesley, come here," she told the Husky, who seemed to have disappeared. He burst into the hallway, leash dangling from his jaw, and tumbled into Regan, almost knocking her over.

"Wesley! Calm down, boy, come here. Do you want to take a walk or not?"

Wesley sat obediently, and Reagan was finally able to clip his leash on, much to her relief. She grabbed her keys and her phone off the counter and unlocked the front door. The dogs immediately ran for it, trying to get out the door and away from the house as fast as possible. Trying her best to keep a grip on the leashes, she stumbled after them. Her new neighbor, a guy her age named Alfred, had a moving van parked in his driveway, and was in the process of carrying a huge box to his house. He looked like he was having trouble with it. Reining her dogs in, she stopped in front of his driveway, and yelled, "Hey, do you need any help?"

Alfred set the box down and turned. "No thank you, I think I've got it. But thanks for offer anyways. Oh, and I never caught your name. Or if I could borrow your car anytime." He glanced over at her black Mustang. Reagan smiled and replied, "Reagan Gautier. And no, I'd like to keep my car intact."

He frowned. "Reagan _what?_"

Reagan repeated it slower this time. "Gautier. Pronounced Go-she-ay." Grinning, she said, "I know. It's a Cajun name. Hard to pronounce." He smiled.

"_Really _hard to pronounce. Well, I'd better get back to unpacking." He glanced regretfully at the huge box in front of him.

Reagan nodded, and was about to walk way, but she turned back to Alfred and told him, "If you need help later, then just knock anytime. It's no problem." Alfred grinned and replied, "Okay. Maybe I will."

Reagan smiled at her dogs as they struggled against the leashes as she walked down the track in the park. She reined them in and sat down on a nearby bench to rest. The three Huskies sat in front of her, their blue eyes big and pleading. "Just let me catch my breath, guys, ok?"

A Frisbee flew through the air above the dogs, and of course, Delton jumped up from his spot in between Mark and Wesley and caught it in his mouth. Reagan stood up and glanced in the direction the Frisbee had come from, reaching out towards Delton. The Husky turned and did what any dog would do.

He ran.

Not that he got that far. Reagan had had the beforehand thought to tie the dog's leashes to the bench before she sat down. Delton struggled against the leash frantically, trying desperately to get away from Reagan.

Reagan knelt next to the hyper dog and tried to tug the Frisbee out of the dog's mouth. "Come on, boy, let go." She scolded him. A reluctant Delton let go of the Frisbee and dropped it in her lap.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I believe that's my Frisbee your Husky has." A heavily accented voice said. Picking the Frisbee up, Reagan turned to see a brunette around her age standing with his hands clasped behind his back a couple feet away.

"No, I'm sorry, my dog gets too excited when there's a Frisbee flying past within reach." She apologized. She took a step closer to hand him the Frisbee. He took it and smiled. "Thank you, miss." Reagan offered him a smile. "No problem."

He took a closer look at her and asked, "You're American?" Reagan grinned at him and replied, "Very." He chuckled.

"Where exactly in America are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Southeast Texas."

"But you don't have a Texan accent." The British said, only half joking.

"I can have one if I want to. I can speak like a normal Texan, then I can speak like a person who wasn't raised in a town where 'ya'll' is the second most common phrase, after 'Jimmy, get the shotgun, that dang possum is eatin' my begonias again.'" That made him laugh. He checked his watch, and frowned. "Well, I believe it's time for me to go. I have to help my younger brother unpack. He just moved here a couple days ago." Reagan frowned. "Wait, is his name Alfred?" The British knit his eyebrows. "Yes…do you know him?" Reagan nodded. "Yeah…he's my neighbor." The Brit smiled. "Well, that's an odd coincidence. Well, I'd better get going. Do you need a ride home?" Reagan shook her head.

"No thanks, I can walk. Besides, I doubt you'd want three dogs messing up your car."

"Oh. Well, it's fine, it's just I'd think you'd be in a hurry to get home. It's getting dark very quickly now."

"I can take care of myself. And I have the three huge Huskies, so, I think I'm good for now."

"Ok. It's been a pleasure miss…"

"Reagan. Reagan Gautier," she smiled.

"Miss Gautier." He grinned.

Laughing, she said, "Finally, someone who can pronounce my last name correctly."

"Yes, well, it's been nice meeting you. My name is Arthur, by the way. Good night."

"Bye," Reagan waved as he walked away.

"Bye," he turned and waved back. Smiling, she turned to the bench, where her dogs had been sitting silently, watching the exchange. Sighing, she untied their leashes. "It's time to go home, boys."

As Reagan was walking up the path to her house, the dogs scrambling to get there first, she noticed that Alfred's car had arrived at his house, along with what she presumed were Arthur and someone else's car parked in his driveway. She was about to unlock the front door, trying not to trip over her dogs, when she heard Alfred's voice yell, "Hey, Regan, wanna come over? I have someone I want you to meet."

Reagan turned to him, keeping one hand firmly on the doorknob, she replied, "Okay, just let me put the dogs inside, first, okay?"

He nodded and turned to go back inside. Reagan turned the key in the lock and swung the door open. The dogs made a run for it, but Reagan managed to rein them in, and unclipped their leashes from their collars. The dogs ran into the kitchen, slurping from their water bowls, nearly knocking one another over in an attempt to get there. She chuckled and walked back to the front door. "I'll be back, guys." The three dogs looked toward the front door and whined. They wanted to go, too. Reagan shook her head. Locking the door behind her, she walked down the path, across the sidewalk, and up the path to Alfred's front door.

When she knocked, the door was immediately opened by Alfred. "Hey, Reagan! Come in!"

She stepped into the house and looked around. Boxes were piled haphazardly on top of one another, tilting dangerously. Alfred grinned sheepishly. "I know, it's a mess. But with Arthur and Ludwig's help, I'm sure I can get the place up and running in a couple days."

Reagan smiled as Arthur came in, speaking in German to a tall, blonde man in military fatigues. "Oh, hello, Miss Reagan, I didn't expect to see you here." Arthur smiled. "Oh, this is Ludwig, he's one of our friends. From Germany." He explained to Reagan, who smiled and held her hand out to the blonde German. "Guten tag," she greeted.

"Danke. I can speak English, too." He said. "Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Ludwig."

The German nodded. Alfred cleared his throat. "Well, guys, I think we need to start with the bigger boxes first, okay?" Arthur nodded. "It seems logical to me." Ludwig turned to walk down the hallway, where he picked up a large box labeled 'Kitchen' and set on the floor in the middle of them. Alfred pulled out some scissors and sliced the box open. Opening the flaps, he began to pull out the items and handing them to Ludwig and Arthur. Reagan reached for a pot and followed them into the kitchen, where Ludwig set them on the counter. Reagan took them off the counter and began to tuck them neatly in the cupboard.

"How about we put all the furniture in place?" Arthur suggested. Alfred nodded. Reagan followed them into the living room, where the furniture was cluttered over with boxes. They began to clear the boxes out, bringing them into the hallway. She helped Ludwig move the couch in front of the fireplace. Alfred moved the recliner into place, while Arthur set up the coffee table and end tables on either side of the couch. After that, they all worked to set up Alfred's T.V.

After finishing unpacking completely, they were all utterly exhausted. Reagan was sitting sideways in Alfred's recliner, her feet dangling over one arm and her head resting on the other arm. Arthur was laying facedown on the couch, his face buried in a pillow. Alfred was sitting up against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. Ludwig was leaning against the wall, his head drooping. Reagan folded her hands over her stomach and concentrated on not falling asleep. Reluctantly, she stood and told them, "Well, I think I should be heading out. The dogs will be getting anxious."

Arthur, ever the gentleman, stood up and said, "I'll show you out." She smiled thankfully. As they walked t the front door, Reagan rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. Arthur noticed and chuckled. "Tired?" She nodded and grinned. As he shut the door behind her, she heard Alfred calling out, "Arthur? Tell Reagan bye for me, please?" She smiled and yelled back, "Bye, guys!" Waving one last time, she entered her house and promptly fell asleep on the couch, her dogs jumping up after her and laying in a pile at her feet.

Reagan woke up to the sound of her Huskies whining. Rubbing her eyes, she stood sleepily. "Okay, guys, I'm coming. Just let me get ready." Walking into her bathroom, she checked her phone and saw that it was noon, almost for her to get to her job at Starbucks. Heading into her bedroom to get dressed, she came out in a pair of jean shorts and a plain white tee shirt. She slipped on her red suede flats and walked to the back door, where the three dogs were whining, She opened the door for them, and they immediately burst outside to chase a squirrel that'd been scavenging for nuts. Chuckling, she pulled up a deck chair and watched them. When they were satisfied that they'd scared the poor squirrel enough, they padded back to Regan, who opened the door for them. After coming back inside, she was about to pour the dogs some more food when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Reagan asked.

"Hey, Reagan!" her friend, Paige, replied.

"What's up? Do you need anything?"

"No, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight? And do you know anyone who might want to come?" Paige inquired.

"I'd love to come. Oh, and I just got a new neighbor who might want to come. And his brother, possibly." Reagan said, thinking of Alfred and Arthur. She doubted Ludwig would come, though. If he was even still at Alfred's house. He might've left town to go back to Germany.

_Oh well, _she thought, _At least I know Alfred and Arthur will come. _

"Great! More people! So, tell them the party is at seven, okay? And do you wanna come over so we can do each other's hair and makeup?" Paige asked excitedly. Paige loved doing girly things. Reagan… Sometimes she would, but it was mostly to please her friend.

"Sure, but nothing too fancy, okay?" Reagan asked.

"Okay! See you at six, maybe? That should be enough time for us to get ready."

"See you there." Reagan ended the call and glanced at the dogs. They sat in a row, their heads tilted to the side. "Come on, you guys, you just sat there and let me agree to _makeup_?" She said, pretending to be disappointed. They stared at her and blinked in unison. "Oh, come on, you three stooges, you can at least pretend to be sorry for me." Chuckling, she walked back to her room, where she picked out a different outfit; a black shirt that said, "Nerd? I prefer the term: Intellectual Mega Genius with Ninja Skills." Written in bold orange letters with the Batman symbol above it. She put on a pair of white bleached jean shorts and pulled her arrow necklace around her neck and left her hair loose so Paige could fix it later.

Entering the living room, she grabbed her keys and slid her phone into her pocket, heading towards the front door. "I'll be back, guys. Behave." Closing the door behind her, she climbed into her black Mustang and turned the ignition. The engine roared and she grinned. Switching the gears, she backed out of the driveway and cruised down the street, heading for Starbucks.

Reagan smiled. "Have a nice day, ma'am." She handed the customer the coffee. The woman nodded her thanks and rushed to the door, nearly knocking over the man in the doorway. 'Sorry, ma'am, here, I'll get the door." He said in a heavily accented voice. He held the door open for the woman as she rushed out the door and disappeared into the crowds.

"Good afternoon, Arthur." Reagan grinned. "What would you like today?"

Arthur took off his cap and smiled back at her. "I'll have my usual." Still smiling, Reagan turned to the machines that made the coffee and made a caramel frappuccino with extra cream.

"Here you go," she said, handing it back to him. "Thank you, Reagan." He said politely.

Reagan leaned against the counter. "Anytime. And that will be 3.67." Grinning, he pulled his wallet and gave her the money. "Hey, are you and Alfred free tonight? My friend Paige is having a party, and she asked if I knew anyone who'd like to come, so I thought you guys might like to join us."

Chuckling, he put his wallet back into his coat pocket. "I'm sure Alfred would love to come, and I think I might like to come, as well." He said.

Reagan checked her watch. "Well, my shift's almost over, and I have to get to Paige's house early. Do you need a ride?"

He shook his head. "I'll walk. It's a lovely day outside, but thank you anyways." As he turned to leave, she yelled after him, "The party is at seven!" he turned and waved at her, nodding.

Grinning, she walked back to the employee's lounge, where she opened her locker to grab her phone and keys and left, climbing into her black Mustang and roaring down the streets towards Paige's house.

At Paige's house, Reagan sat in Paige's bathroom in front of her vanity mirror. As Reagan tried to sneak a look at herself in the mirror, Paige took her chin and pulled it back toward her. "No looking 'till I'm finished." Reagan sighed and closed her eyes as her friend applied her mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. She then quickly applied a shade of lipstick, then added blush. "Okay, you can look now." Paige said, letting go of Regan's chin and turning the chair towards the mirror.

'Wow," Regan breathed. Paige had worked wonders for her eyes. Her blueish-grey eyes seemed to have twice as much color because of the silver and pale blue eyeshadow Paige had used. Grinning, Paige said, "Now for the hair."

She spun Reagan back around an took her hair in one hand to comb it out. She twisted it into a braid that went down to the small of Reagan's back. Paige let out a small sigh. "I wish I had your hair." She said, gesturing to Reagan's thick, dark brown hair. A few strands of hair had fallen loose from the braid, and Paige pulled them back with a bobby pin. "No, you don't, this stuff is _way_ too thick and long. I need to get it cut and thinned." Reagan told her friend. Paige gasped. "Don't you _dare _cut it. Your hair is amazing, plus, who am I going to try new hair styling techniques on?" Reagan grinned. "You know I _totally_ would get my hair cut _just_ to annoy you." Paige pouted and said, "Well, then I _guess_ I'd absolutely just_ have _to get a job at the hair salon and cut you hair really badly just to annoy you." Reagan stuck out her tongue. "Meanie," she said. They both laughed and Paige checked the time. "We should start getting the house ready. I'll get the food out, and you decorate, okay?"

Reagan rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically, leaning back in the chair and putting a hand on her forehead. "Fine," she grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Reagan was just finishing putting up the last streamer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Paige exclaimed and scrambled to open the door. She opened it, and none other than Alfred stood at the door with a huge, goofy grin on his face

"I don't know you," Paige frowned. Alfred grinned wider as Reagan came in.

"But I do," Reagan smiled. "Hi, Alfred. Is Arthur coming?"

Paige looked back and forth between them. "Is this the neighbor you told me about?"

Reagan nodded. Paige smiled at Alfred. "Come in, then."

He had just closed the door behind him when they heard a voice, "Um, may I come in, please?" Reagan laughed. "Fine, but only if you say the magic word, Arthur."

"Who's Arthur?" Paige asked.

"My older brother." Alfred piped up.

"Oh. Well, let him in," Paige said, gesturing to the door. Reagan opened the door, and saw not one but two people standing at the door. Arthur gave her a sheepish smile. "I might have invited a few more of my friends."

Reagan smiled. "That's fine. The more people, the bigger the crowd, and the longer I'll be able to hide from Paige."

Paige tapped her shoulder. "I heard that," she pouted. Reagan gave her a smile and stepped back to let Arthur and his friend in.

The newcomer had sandy, close-cropped hair and watery blue eyes, and was wearing a heavy winter coat, boots, and gloves, even though it was really hot outside.

"I'm Ivan," he said with a heavy Russian accent.

"I'm Reagan, and this is Paige. Nice to meet you," Reagan said, smiling. Ivan smiled grimly, and Reagan was slightly creeped out, but she ignored it.

Behind him, more people stood. They introduced themselves as Feliciano, Ludwig, Honda, Francis, Wang, Heracles, Antonio, and Matthew. How Paige greeted every single one of them smiling, Reagan would never know.


End file.
